Killing the Illusive Man
by Oliverrayde
Summary: Shepard has no choice but to kill the Illusive Man. Liara T'soni was his only love...
1. Chapter 1

Writer: Oliverrayde

Game: Mass Effect 2

Summary: Shepard decides to take down the Illusive Man at his Observatory. Teaser chapter up.

A/N: Anyone know how to format the beginning of the fanfiction? I know putting up the author, fandom(?), romance, and summary should be put up but my description fields feel short. Besides that, feel free to R&R. CC is accepted!

It didn't take long for the Illusive Man to get pissed. Shepard somehow had found his base and wrecked it to high heavens. It didn't matter that the Illusive Man has restored his life or helped banish the threat that could destroy all of civilization. It was the fact this one Man killed something so beautiful in his life: Liara T'soni.

Being a Vanguard has its perks; he charged a man into the end of the hallway, used a shotgun to a woman's face, and Reaved a couple people into dusty bones. Samara and Jacob were behind him as they ran down the corridor, taking a sharp left and proceeding up to the Main Observatory Office in which the Illusive Man sat in. The space station that contained the observatory was orbiting a white dwarf star. Its looks are almost alien in design but really is the best artistic design a human could ever come up with. At the 'top' of the this station, the Illusive Man and his' men are in the Observatory.

"Why the fuck is nothing working?" screamed the Illusive Man lighting up a cigarette.

"It seems Kasumi has short-wired random non-essential functions drawing all processing resources to fixing short out. Nothing is working or responding in terms of gassing the place or even automating turrets." a female soldier barked as an explosion rattled the place.

"Get evac ready, I'm not dealing with this bull shit."

"Ay Ay sir, done in 5 minutes."

Shepard is grits his teeth; Jack has caught up with the three and now they stand outside the barricaded entrance -demolitions are placed on door- and the whole team is together.

"This junk is gonna take awhile to rig, tell me why we are fucking with the Illusive Man again?" Zaeed said almost with no variance in his tone.

Jack had changed, she wasn't a bitch anymore, "Zaeed, you know why now just rig the stuff so we can get over with this."

"Commander we're not gonna kill Miranda. Trust me, she isn't with him." Jacob's eyes were now watery.

"I am not making any promises, can you do this Jacob?"

"I won't shoot her, if she tries to hurt you I will take her out but only then."

"That's all I need."

"There are too many men in there Shepard," Zaeed pipped.

"You just leave the gardening to us," Kasumi generally pointing at herself, Legion, and Tali, "Tech is our specialty, and multiple drones with suppressive fire will clear the weeds just fine."

Shepard felt he should clear the air at that moment, "This is not just because he killed Liara, this man has become tyrannical, he has openly justified genocide on all races -including humans- who do not side with his agenda, he must be stopped."

"Shepard it's done." Zaeed interrupted.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda looked at the Illusive Man as he gathered files and data caches from his personal terminal and gathered necessary preparations for his escape. What had she seen in him? It was his supposed dream: a new Golden Age for humanity. A name and and face for those who can and cannot stand for themselves. It encompassed so much; getting rid of third-world poverty, making companies like Exo-Geni accountable for what they had done, or keeping maniacal and egotistical fathers at bay from hurting their daughters. Social Justice, retribution, and prevention: the Illusive Man no longer strives for these things.

"Miranda, I thought you said evac was here soon?"

"I did sir;" as Zaeed's bomb blew the door to crumbling pieces Miranda raised her Kesslar VII and pulled the trigger effortlessly into the Illusive Man's head. Blood splattered onto the observatory glass.

In all the panic and frustration of the blast, no one had noticed the Illusive man fall to the floor as three Attack Drones started suppressing enemy fire while Samara's Unstable Throw threw half the Cerberus officers into the glass-like transparent material. Miranda from behind the enemy line Slammed two people to their bone crunching death and Thane Warped someone's insides out so the corpse was now that akin to a muscle anatomy diagram. A Concussive Shot later and some Shadow Strikes made the rest of the Cerberus men and women surrender.

Miranda turned to Shepard, a glimmer of triumphant and scorched saddening eyes pierced into Shepard's eyes.

"What Commander, did you really think I would leave your command after all you have done for me?"

Shepard's mocha colored face loosened and became natural again; he smiled and hugged her.

After all, a teammate is a teammate, a friend a friend.


End file.
